Abstract This request for a supplement to the grant R01GM123249 proposes the acquisition of a helium liquification system to support the four NMR spectrometers operated by the Gregory P. Mullen NMR Structural Biology Facility at UConn Health. The Facility serves as a regional resource for multiple NIGMS-supported investigators from the UConn Health and Storrs campuses and from other institutions across central New England. The proposed system will ensure the continuing operation of the instruments, which currently are operating on a reduced (75% of need) helium allocation due to the nationwide helium shortage, and will mitigate the increasing cost of helium that is a consequence of the shortage.